Holocausto Nuclear
by EnterradoR
Summary: Videl y Gohan vivirán el infierno en la Tierra: el uso de la primera bomba atómica.


_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes pertencen a Akira Toriyama._

* * *

El 6 de agosto de 1945, hace más de 72 años, ocurrió uno de los hechos más terribles y deleznables de toda la historia humana: el lanzamiento de la primera bomba atómica. Como si esta acción no fuera suficiente crueldad, fue arrojada sobre población civil, gente inocente que nada tenía que ver con el conflicto provocado por sus gobernantes, gente que lo único que deseaba era vivir en paz. Ambientándose en ese terrible suceso, escribo este fic con mucho respeto hacia las víctimas de esta tragedia inconmensurable. Desde ya doy muchas gracias por leer esta historia. También recomiendo mucho ver la película animada japonesa "Hadashi No Gen", o en español, "Pies Descalzos", que trata sobre este tema y fue hecha por uno de los sobrevivientes del primer ataque atómico.

Por último, este fic va dedicado totalmente a mi adorada Majo24 por demasiadas cosas. Muchas gracias por tanto Majito. A pesar de que es de género dramático, espero que te guste este humilde regalo ^^

* * *

 _ **Holocausto Nuclear**_

* * *

Las nubes se esmeraban por dominar la mañana de aquel día, pero, paulatinamente, el velo plomo que encubría el cielo se desgarró en jirones y los lívidos fulgores del astro rey corrieron alegres por toda superficie.

Embriagados de olores y melodías que llegaban desde cada rincón, Videl y Gohan se dejaron acunar por la magia de la madre naturaleza que no dudó en abrazarlos como a verdaderos hijos.

La vista que los acariciaba era realmente formidable: frente a ellos yacía una fértil llanura de tréboles y, más allá, las puertas de un pequeño bosque conformado por variados y aromáticos árboles. En muchos de ellos, alegres pajarillos entonaban sus melodiosos coros, compitiendo para ver quien era el mejor cantor.

Sin duda alguna, nada podía igualar tal belleza.

Nada... a excepción de _ella_.

Él la miró un momento, ocultándose tras el rabillo del ojo, como si fuera un pecado dejarse cautivar por su hermosura. Miró nuevamente hacia el hermoso bosque, comparando por inercia ambas bellezas. Y sin ninguna duda, Videl ganaba por paliza.

Como si la naturaleza sintiera celos de aquellos pensamientos, ordenó al viento que las coletas de Videl se interpusieran en sus ojos. Sin embargo, el propósito no fue cumplido. Las trenzas aletearon salvajes y libres, enroscándose al cuello de su dueña en un intento de improvisada bufanda.

Ambos sonrieron con los caprichos de la brisa. Sonreían dichosos, como siempre lo hacían en compañía del otro. Y es que, cada vez que estaban juntos, hasta el mismísimo tiempo dejaba de existir. Caminando amigablemente uno al lado del otro, habían llegado más allá del límite de la ciudad, a los inicios del bosque, apenas tomando noción de aquello. El tiempo literalmente había pasado volando, pues eso era lo que siempre sucedía cuando se estaba en amena compañía.

Pero no querían quedarse ahí, necesitaban avanzar más todavía. Pisaron el camino de tierra que llevaba al bosque, uno que el constante caminar de la gente había creado a través del tiempo. Finalmente, tras unos cuantos minutos, llegaron a su destino y fueron acariciados por los tibios rayos de sol que se colaban entre las frescas hojas de los árboles. Y cuando llegaron a la fértil tierra húmeda que albergaba helechos de todos tipos, supieron que había llegado el momento de poner manos a la obra. Recogieron pequeñas ramas regadas por el suelo y con ellas comenzaron a remover las entrañas de la tierra. Tenían que obtener el premio por el cual habían ido allí: nada más y nada menos que gusanos.

Extraño, pero cierto.

Ambos usaron las ramas como si fueran verdaderos azadones, recolectando las lombrices que hacían de la tierra húmeda su morada. Una vez extraídas, las echaban en una pequeña bolsa y proseguían su labor de juntar más.

Así, estuvieron un tiempo hasta que consiguieron más que suficientes. La bolsa casi estaba a tope. La misión había sido todo un éxito.

— Con el hambre que tengo, me haría un rico sandwich con estos gusanos — bromeó Gohan, mientras sacaba la lengua.

Ella lo miró con una sonrisa incrédula. — Yo aún muerta de hambre no me los podría comer, me dan mucho asco — terminó formando una inevitable mueca de repulsión en sus labios.

— Peor es morir de hambre — siguió la broma, divertido con la reacción de su amiga —. Deben ser muy nutritivos, ¿no crees?

— Nutritivos o no, me daría asco comer alguno — repitió muy segura.

— ¿Y cómo los pájaros se los comen? — preguntó a la vez que indicaba hacia las copas de los árboles.

— Porque ellos tienen mal gusto — se rió con su propia respuesta —. Además nosotros somos humanos, Gohan. Los gusanos no están en nuestra dieta.

Una vez más se rieron felices. Se rieron porque siempre que estaban juntos todas las penurias quedaban de lado; anuladas como si no existieran ni la guerra, ni el hambre, ni el dolor. Los problemas quedaban atrás cuando la química del amor se atrevía a danzar por los aires en toda su magnificencia. Estando juntos, por esos instantes que se hacían eternos en el tiempo, los problemas desaparecían completamente. Sólo ellos existían. Sólo los amenos temas de conversación, las experiencias compartidas y las risas llenas de ternura, eran capaces de existir. Simplemente no podían ocultar la felicidad que los invadía cada vez que conversaban o intercambiaban miradas.

Así, dichosos, vivaces, _enamorados_ , emprendieron rumbo a la ciudad llevando el cargamento de gusanos en la bolsa de género caqui.

Inevitablemente, ya de vuelta en la ciudad y a medida que transitaban por las calles, la gente los quedaba mirando con sorpresa, extrañada por aquellas sonrisas que sus rostros esgrimían. Llevar los labios curvados de esa forma, en los difíciles tiempos que atravesaba Japón, era algo completamente anormal. La situación bélica había provocado escasez de víveres, medicinas y múltiples penurias anexas. Y con ello, la gente no estaba para regalar sonrisas precisamente. Pero a pesar de la intensidad de las dificultades, los jóvenes adolescentes querían seguir adelante. Querían seguir superando los problemas juntos, codo a codo y mano con mano. Apoyándose con todo el cariño que una amistad podía expresar.

Aunque en el fondo de sus corazones, ambos sabían que lo que tenían era más que una amistad...

A sus diecisiete años, ni Gohan ni Videl estaban de acuerdo con el grave conflicto bélico que se había iniciado. Lo único que deseaban era vivir tranquilamente. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus ideales pacifistas, el muchacho muy pronto tendría que acudir a la guerra al cumplir los dieciocho años. A pesar de que él no quería ir y mucho menos matar a nadie, tenía la impuesta obligación de convertirse en un soldado y cumplir con la «patria». Aunque en realidad tal deber no fuera hacia la patria propiamente tal, sino más bien hacia los poderosos que manejaban inescrupulosamente el país desde sus cómodos tronos. Jugando con las vidas de la gente como si fueran piezas desechables de un ajedrez.

Para Gohan, ir a una guerra, a todas luces injusta, era una obligación que contrastaba completamente con sus ideales.

Videl también sabía perfectamente que él no quería luchar. Y la razón no se debía a que no amara su nación. De hecho la amaba con todo su corazón. Pero no podía apoyar una guerra en que Japón se había unido a los nazis y se había convertido en el agresor. Gustoso lucharía por su país si la causa fuera justa, si las razones fueran correctas. Pero no por las atroces invasiones territoriales que el imperio japonés estaba cometiendo en toda Asia.

Mientras se desplazaban por las calles hechas de adoquines, veían largas filas de gente que esperaba por comida y medicinas en los locales de distribución autorizados por el gobierno. El racionamiento por causa de la guerra cada vez se hacía mayor y la escasez de víveres estaba azotando fuertemente a la población. Para conseguir alimentos, la gente tenía que esperar horas eternas en largas hileras interminables. Precisamente ayer, ellos también habían tenido que hacer la fila que correspondía a la zona norte, a la cual pertenecían ellos. Hoy era el turno de quienes tenían domicilio en el sur.

Ambos miraron con aflicción la situación de las colas interminables. Era muy triste tener que enfrentar el desabastecimiento de alimento; muy triste tener que rogar por medicinas para los familiares enfermos; muy triste ver la miserable situación en que sus inescrupulosos gobernantes habían sumido a su propio pueblo...

Gohan dio un profundo suspiro lleno de amargura. Videl lo acompañó con otro de similar índole.

— Y pensar que antes me quejaba porque mamá le ponía demasiado arroz a la sopa. Qué no daría ahora porque la sopa tuviera siquiera un grano de arroz... — cabizbajo, no pudo evitar entregarse a la desesperanza y la melancolía por unos breves instantes. Su alegría se había borrado al ver el sufrimiento del pueblo. Tener apenas para comer era algo realmente terrible.

— Yo me quejaba porque papá me daba muchos spaghettis... y ahora también daría todo por comerme un plato siquiera...

Ambos, sincronizándose, se detuvieron al mismo tiempo; y pesarosas miradas derramaron sus ojos.

Guardaron silencio sin poder evitarlo. Que conseguir alimentos o medicinas fuera toda una proeza rayaba en lo más mórbido. Y cualquiera que poseyera algo de empatía, lamentaría la situación por la que estaba pasando la población. Mucho más Gohan y Videl, que detestaban la injusticia como nadie.

Sin embargo, no tenían más alternativa que disolver la tristeza, pues absolutamente nada obtendrían con abandonarse a ella. Tenían una «misión» que cumplir ahora.

— Bueno Videl, nada ganamos con lamentarnos ahora. Hay que seguir adelante y mantener la esperanza que las cosas cambiarán dentro de poco. La esperanza debe ser nuestro motor en este momento. A eso tenemos que aferrarnos.

— Por lo menos podemos apoyarnos el uno al otro — dijo la joven de ojos azules a la vez que sus mejillas se coloreaban de un suave carmín. Siempre había tenido un carácter sumamente fuerte, pero él, de alguna manera, lograba sonsacarle dosis de timidez que ni ella misma podía entender. Y era tal cualidad la que precisamente coartaba la expresión del verdadero sentir. Las recién dichas no eran las palabras que realmente quería emplear, sino otras mucho más amorosas. Decirle de una vez por todas todo lo que sentía por él. Gritar a los cuatro vientos todo lo que provocaba en su corazón.

Gohan le sonrió a la vez que sus mejillas también se coloreaban. Y para evitar que ella lo notara, decidió mirar hacia el frente.

El tierno momento fue cortado de cuajo cuando peligrosas sirenas comenzaron a repartir su estridente ruido por doquier. Era la alerta para concurrir a los refugios antiaéreos por la presencia de aviones enemigos sobrevolando. Las primeras veces que resonaron las alarmas, ya días atrás, el temor calaba la mente e incitaba a imaginar terroríficos bombardeos. El miedo se regocijaba al enervar los nervios y revolverlos con cruenta malicia.

Sin embargo, con el correr de los días, que aviones estadounidenses atravesaran el cielo se había vuelto algo inclusive normal. Siempre eran dos o tres, jamás un escuadrón. Por ello, a pesar de las alertas, la gente dejó de acudir a los refugios confiando en que la ciudad no sería atacada.

Por alguna misteriosa razón, mientras las grandes urbes japonesas habían sido fuertemente bombardeadas, Hiroshima se había librado de todo mal.

Esa mañana, como todas las anteriores, el par de aviones desapareció en el horizonte sin causar daño alguno.

— Otro reconocimiento... — señaló Gohan, mientras deshacía la visera que había hecho con sus dedos sobre la frente.

Videl por inercia, se había tomado al brazo de él, buscando instintivamente protección. Algo intuitivo, inconsciente, que nunca le había sucedido con ningún otro chico. Sólo él la hacía sentir de esa manera: protegida por esos brazos que no dudaban en emular la solidez del acero.

Sin tardanza, y todavía sin darse cuenta de lo aferrada que estaba a él, Videl señala: — Vuelan como si fuera el patio de su casa.

— Esta guerra ya está perdida... desde un principio lo estuvo.

— ¿Entonces qué sentido tiene seguir luchando?

— Ninguno — aseveró inmediatamente, muy seguro de lo dicho, para rápidamente agregar —; pero el emperador está loco de remate. Nos llevará a todos a la ruina. No sé porque continúa esta guerra. Por esa tosudez, por ese orgullo idiota, sólo se continuarán desperdiciando más vidas humanas inocentes — cerró su puño lleno de horrible frustración.

Videl volcó su azulada mirada sobre la negruzca de él. Brillos de preocupación desprendieron sus retinas.

— Por favor Gohan — rogó, evidentemente asustada, al mismo tiempo que miraba a sus alrededores en busca de personas —, no digas eso nunca en voz alta o podrían acusarte de traidor.

Pensar que tal cosa pudiera sucederle le amargaba el corazón a la pequeña joven. En guerra, las palabras debían tener siempre cuidado, pues el patriotismo mal entendido exacerbaba dañinas animosidades. Los castigos por traición a la patria eran la pena de muerte o cárcel por varios años. Cualquier cosa que pudiera decirse contra el gobierno debía ser dicha entre cuatro paredes y con gente de absoluta confianza. Jamás al aire libre.

— La guerra solo produce muerte y destrucción por doquier, la mayoría de los que mueren y los que más sufren son siempre los civiles, gente inocente que no tiene nada que ver en el conflicto que los poderosos crean. ¿Por qué razón debería apoyar la guerra? ¿Por qué razón tengo que apoyar un acto tan nefasto y vil? — trató de bajar el volumen de su voz, pero la fuerza inherente de sus palabras se lo impidió.

Videl miró a sus alrededores con inquietud. Pero por suerte, nadie estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para haber escuchado. Extinguida la preocupación, se permitió admirarlo. Gohan era un chico tímido, pero cuando se trataba de injusticias su semblante adquiría una seguridad que impresionaba a cualquiera. Le ardía la sangre, el alma y el corazón. Simplemente no podía lidiar con ellas. No podía ver a la gente sufriendo, pues un noble justiciero habitaba en su corazón.

— Lo sé, y no sabes cuanto comparto tu opinión —concordó Videl con sus palabras —. Pero si lo dices en voz alta algún soplón te puede denunciar y te arrestarán. No quiero que te pase nada — se aferró todavía más a su brazo, como una forma de demostrarle cuanto lo quería.

El rojo acudió a las mejillas del chico al sentirla tan cerca. Pero haciendo un esfuerzo por dejar la timidez aparte, no hizo nada que pudiera estropear el momento. La ternura de su preocupación lo emocionó hasta lo más recóndito de su ser.

— Tranquila, no lo volveré a decir en voz alta. Seré una tumba, y reforzada con acero para que no me profanen — bromeó tímidamente, llevando una mano por detrás de su cabeza al igual que solía hacer su difunto padre.

Así, siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la casa de Videl. Ella se encontraba sola, pues su padre había sido "invitado" a pelear en la guerra. Sin embargo, astuto como siempre, se había fracturado las piernas a propósito para evitar las batallas. De ese modo, podía estar en la enfermería del ejército y nunca en combate. Cosa loca pero muy sabia, pues él tampoco nunca estuvo de acuerdo con este conflicto.

Una vez frente a la puerta, la fémina giró sobre sus talones y le dedicó una linda sonrisa.

— Adelante — lo invitó a introducirse.

— Muchas gracias, pero las damas son primero — educado y atento como siempre lo era, extendió una mano por delante invitándola a adentrarse.

Ella lo miró encantada. De hecho, se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo. Cuando él la trataba con tanta caballerosidad le inyectaba nervios en el cuerpo. Una inyección intangible que removía las células que componían su alma. Sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían, se adentró rápidamente para ocultar la fuerza de su rubor. Avanzó a través de la sala de estar y finalmente llegó al lugar que buscaba. Allí, Videl abrió una puerta corrediza y unos preciosos polluelos los recibieron agitando sus alas. Eran crías de _Diamantes Tricolor_. Comenzaron a piar mientras agitaban con más fuerza sus pequeñas alas. Eran cinco los pichones, los cuales parecían hacer competencia por ver quien era el que tenía los mejores pulmones.

— ¡Llegó la comida! — exclamó ella como si los pajarillos pudieran entender el lenguaje humano.

Gohan abrió la bolsita con una sonrisa feliz. Cogió unos palillos japoneses y con ellos comenzó a extraer los gusanos para darle de comer a los polluelos, los que dichosos tragaban como si no hubieran probado bocado en días. Definitivamente eran unos golosos terribles, ya que sólo hacía unas cuantas horas atrás habían llenado el estómago. Y así, los ávidos pollitos comenzaron a alimentarse con los gusanos que ambos les proveyeron.

Videl, en el intervalo en que Gohan daba los gusanos como alimento, fue a la cocina por un poco de pan; lo partió y les dio las migas a los pequeños para complementar su desayuno.

A pesar de la escasez de alimentos que ellos mismos estaban padeciendo a consecuencia de la guerra, no dudaban en compartirles el poco pan que tenían. Otra gente jamás lo hubiera hecho; incluso habrían visto en aquellos polluelos delicioso alimento que devorar. Pero Videl y Gohan eran muy diferentes. La nobleza los caracterizaba a ambos y la llevaban impresa a fuego en el candor de sus almas.

* * *

 _Las clases habían sido suspendidas hasta nuevo aviso, de modo que ahora ambos disponían de más tiempo para compartir juntos. Gracias a ello, quisieron ir a las afueras de la ciudad para distraer sus mentes de las preocupaciones que causaba la feroz pugna bélica. Y que mejor manera de hacerlo que disfrutar de las amabilidades y los bellos paisajes que el bosque ofrecía._

 _Deleitados por la maravilla que los rodeaba, Gohan abstrajo su mirada al darse cuenta de algo que llamó mucho su atención: un pájaro estaba de boca al suelo, a los pies de un rugoso y vetusto árbol. El ave pertenecía a la especie llamada «Diamante Tricolor»._

— _¡Mira Videl! — exclamó preocupado, a la vez que corría hacia él para ver si seguía con vida e intentar ayudarlo._

 _Lo cogió cuidadosamente entre sus manos, pero no tardó en tomar noción que, lamentablemente, el pajarillo ya había fallecido. Por alguna desgraciada e ignota razón, había perdido el don la vida._

 _Azotados por la tristeza, Videl, por mero azar del destino, miró hacia arriba y vio un nido en una de las ramas más altas. La idea que el pájaro muerto era una mamá, cruzó enseguida por sus mentes. Y si eso era así, los pichones morirían sin remedio al no recibir alimento. Sin su progenitora para cuidarlos, fallecer era el inevitable destino que tendrían._

— _Si hay bebés en el nido hay que cuidarlos._

— _¡Sí! Sin su madre no podrán sobrevivir. Tenemos que ayudarlos._

 _Gohan sin dudarlo ni pensarlo un mísero segundo, se prepara a dar un salto. Usaría el tronco para darse impulso con las piernas y sujetarse de la rama más próxima con las manos._

— _Ahora es el momento de probar que el hombre desciende del mono — bromeó muy divertido, recordando la famosa teoría de Darwin._

 _Videl ríe a carcajadas sin poder evitarlo. — Cuidate, no te vayas a caer — le pide después, algo preocupada. Aunque sin dejar de confiar en las habilidades de aquél a quien deseaba convertir en su novio lo antes posible._

 _Gohan se encarama en el árbol con tanta habilidad que hasta un chimpancé se la envidiaría. Realmente era un chico tremendamente hábil._

 _«Cuando tengamos hijos van a ser todos unos atletas» se dijo Videl con una sonrisa picarona, permitiéndose la gula de imaginarse haciendo bebés con él. En la intimidad de sus pensamientos, eso era lo que anhelaba. No podía negarlo aunque lo intentara mil veces._

 _Gohan, ajeno a los pensamientos románticos de su compañera, siguió escalando diestramente hasta finalmente llegar al nido. Allí, dio cuenta de cinco crías recién salidas del huevo que, sin la ayuda de su madre, morirían irremediablemente._

 _Se toma unos cuantos segundos, pensando en la forma más segura de llevar a los bebés a ras de suelo. Después, el muchacho se sacó su camiseta y envolvió el nido con los pequeños en ella. Así, si por alguna razón el nido se deshacía, los pichones seguirían teniendo la camiseta como seguro de vida. Y de esta manera, y desplegando toda su increíble destreza, Gohan los bajó del árbol sin causarles ningún daño ni al nido ni a los pequeños retoños._

 _Videl nuevamente quedó asombrada con sus atléticas capacidades. Era simplemente increíble. Y todavía más increíble era el trabajado torso, que parecía haber sido esculpido a mano. Inevitablemente, lanzaba miradas que trataba de disimular, pero esos abdominales y los músculos en los brazos eran una tentación demasiado grande para cualquier fémina heterosexual._

 _Dejando atrás el calor de sus hormonas, Videl examinó a los polluelos. Por fortuna, de nada padecían. No había herida o daño alguno en ellos._

— _¡Puedo sentir su pequeño corazón latiendo! — exclamó Gohan muy emocionado, al posar a uno en su palma._

— _¡Yo también!_

 _Enternecidos con las pequeñas e indefensas criaturas, supieron más que nunca que debían cuidarlos. Así, Videl los llevó a su casa y los dejó en un cálido cuarto en el que los pájarillos podrían cobijarse del frío sin ningún problema._

 _De esta manera transcurrieron los días: buscando alimento para los polluelos y escarbando en la tierra para encontrar sabrosos gusanos que pudieran comer. Poco a poco, gracias a los cuidados de ambos, los bebés fueron creciendo y desarrollando sus alas. Dentro de muy poco podrían volar y tendrían que despedirse de ellos para hacer sus vidas en libertad._

 _Aunque la despedida sería triste, tarde o temprano todos tienen que volar y hacer sus propias vidas. Los humanos tampoco escapaban de esa regla: también tenían que dejar el nido y crear sus propios destinos._

* * *

Viendo como los pollitos corrían y saltaban para aprender a volar, Videl se distrajo un momento, recordando las tesituras del conflicto en que su patria se entrometió. Lo peor de todo es que Gohan, simplemente por su condición de hombre, sería llamado a participar en la guerra como un soldado. Algo que él no quería hacer por nada del mundo, pues no se puede pelear por algo en lo que no crees.

Cada día que pasaba, era un día más cerca de verse involucrado en la guerra. Videl no podía soportar la idea de que Gohan se alejara de ella. De que muriera en alguna sanguinaria batalla o tener que volverse un asesino para poder sobrevivir la crueldad de la guerra. Sabía que la guerra cambiaba a los hombres, puesto que sólo se trata de vivir o morir. Alguien que participa en una guerra y ve los horrores de ella nunca más vuelve a ser la misma persona que fue...

Mirando hacia el suelo, completamente taciturna, Videl se atreve a formular la pregunta que había pospuesto durante muchos días:

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? Pronto te llegará el llamado para entrar en el ejército y participar en la guerra... — no hubiese querido hacer la pregunta. De verdad no quería hacerla, pero la duda la carcomía. No soportaba la idea de que Gohan pudiera morir. Le dolía demasiado el sólo hecho de pensar que tal cosa pudiera suceder.

Él bajó su mirada. Realmente tampoco quería hablar del tema. Ni siquiera recordarlo. Pero ignorarlo no cambiaría el hecho de que tarde o temprano llegaría ese día... el día en que tendría que matar para sobrevivir.

¿Podría hacerlo? ¿Querría hacerlo?

Matar iba en contra de sus principios y de sus férreos ideales. Y no podía ir contra ellos. Pero si no lo hacía iba a morir irremediablemente.

Lo sorprendente es que tal cosa no le importaba mucho. Sí, increíblemente morir en batalla no era algo que le causara angustia... Lo que realmente le causaba dolor es que si eso sucedía no podría volver a verla a ella: a su Videl.

Nunca más volvería a ver sus zafiros aterciopelados. Tampoco escucharía la preciosa melodía de su voz. Y las bellas sonrisas que dibujaban sus labios carmesí a cada dulce instante, serían reemplazadas con vil sufrimiento.

Lo que realmente le importaba era ella. Sólo por ella querría volver a casa. Sólo por Videl quería vivir realmente...

Amaba a su madre y a Goten con toda el alma. Pero ellos estaban lejos ahora, refugiados en los campos mientras él se encargaba del negocio familiar. Y en este momento lo único que tenía, lo único que lo confortaba, era Videl. E incluso si su familia estuviera presente, ella seguiría teniendo una importancia suprema. Esa era la verdad.

— No sé que haré... —se dio una pausa y luego prosiguió— lo único que sé es que no quiero matar a nadie. Si tengo la posibilidad de escapar, desertaré. No quiero tener manchadas mis manos con sangre por algo en lo que no creo en lo más mínimo. No quiero matar a nadie. No quiero matar a alguien porque así lo dictan los poderosos, malditos que ni siquiera son capaces de pelear sus propias batallas. No quiero cargar con muertes en mi conciencia. No quiero pelear una guerra que no es mía, que yo no inicié, ¡que yo nunca he apoyado! — exclamó cerrando sus puños, completamente azorado. Enrabiado con aquellos que habían provocado esta horrible locura llamada guerra.

— Te entiendo tanto...

Videl lo tomó de las manos, totalmente empática y compasiva. Que horrible era tener un destino así. Un destino que tú no podías elegir, un destino en que otros decidían tu vida por ti...

Dio un suspiro compasivo y relleno de ternura. Se aferró a él sin vergüenzas ni temores, posando su cabeza en el fornido pecho. Muy pronto le confesaría que le gustaba. No. No le gustaba. Lo que sentía por él era muchísimo más que eso: lo amaba con todo su corazón. Con toda su alma. Con todo su ser. Lo único que ansiaba era estar a su lado.

A su lado por siempre y para siempre.

Muy pronto nada podría evitar que le confesara su sentir.

* * *

El amanecer surgió agradable y cálido, totalmente despejado de nubes. Y el aire fresco impedía que el sol se volviera desagradable. En síntesis, era un día vigoroso que no presagiaba en nada el terrible mal que se avecinaba...

— ¡Mira qué felices están!

— Al final todo el esfuerzo valió la pena — sonrió tan emocionado, que lágrimas comenzaron a suspirar en sus ojos. Pero las contuvo.

— Sí, ya pueden volar y cuidarse por sí mismos — exclamó muy conmovida y orgullosa de haber logrado que todos los pichones sobreviviran —. Ya es hora de liberarlos en el bosque — anunció dando un suspiro con sabor a tristeza, puesto que se había encariñado mucho con las hermosas aves. De haber podido se habría quedado con todas, pero cuando se quiere siempre se querrá lo mejor para el otro. Y lo mejor para ellos era disfrutar la libertad inherente a su naturaleza. Esa libertad inigualable de poder volar por los cielos y acariciar las nubes con la belleza de sus alas.

Gohan y Videl eran la viva prueba de que la cooperación y la solidaridad humanas si existen. De que el amor, incluso en los momentos más oscuros, existe.

Pero a pesar de ello y lastimosamente, el amor no podía vencer una guerra...

El todavía adolescente, desde su casa, había traído una jaula en la cual llevar a los crecidos pájaros hasta el bosque. Una vez todos dentro, los cubrió con un paño para que no se asustaran viendo a tanta gente transitando por las congestionadas calles.

— Espero que ellos puedan tener la felicidad que nosotros no podemos.

— Quizás algún día nosotros también podamos ser felices, Gohan. Tengamos fe en eso — trató de ser optimista y confiar en el futuro. Los tiempos no eran favorables, pero por alguna inexplicable razón estar con Gohan le inyectaba un ánimo que no sabía de dónde provenía. Estar con él significaba ser feliz a pesar de todo. Estar con él le inyectaba la fuerza que necesitaba para enfrentar cualquier problema.

Estar con él significaba _amar_.

Videl no lo sabía, pero de no ser por la situación actual él le habría dicho cuanto la amaba. Cuanto quería estar con ella, no como buen amigo, sino como adorada pareja. Cuanto deseaba besarla, acariciarla y darle todo el amor del mundo. Protegerla de todo y de todos, cuidarla del mundo entero si eso era menester. Demostrarle cada día de su vida cuanto estaba dispuesto a dar por ella. Cuanto quería mimar sus caprichos y consentir sus pasiones. Amarla como nadie podría amarla en el mundo.

Amarla como nadie más podría...

Pero, lamentablemente, iniciar una relación cuando estaba a punto de ir al ejército sólo le significaría dolor a Videl. Él podría morir y ella quedar hundida en la más devastadora desolación. Precisamente, el hecho de estar en guerra ayudaba a que no pudiera verla de otra manera que no fuera como una gran amiga. Como pareja sólo le causaría un daño que él por nada del mundo quería causárselo. Ella era lo mas importante que tenía. Su mejor amiga. La persona que más admiraba y respetaba. Para él ella era la mejor de todas las mujeres. Incluso más que eso, la mejor de todas las personas.

No obstante, a pesar de las precauciones que él tomaba para mantener la relación en una linda amistad, Videl sencillamente no podía aguantar más. Sería ella quien se declarara, sería ella quien le confesaría la verdad que yacía en su corazón. Sería ella quien le diría todo lo que lo amaba. Y lo haría porque un hombre como él se lo merecía. Porque por un hombre como él valía la pena hacerlo. Una y mil veces.

Carraspeó suavemente para aclarar su voz antes de hablar y respiró profundo para manejar la agudeza de sus nervios. Invocando valentía, se puso por delante de él y clavó sus ojos destellando amor a través de pupilas. Ese amor inagotable que no podría borrar de su corazón aunque pasaran cien años, brilló con más fuerza que todos sus sueños juntos.

— Gohan, quiero decirte algo — su voz salió temblorosa, nerviosa, pero tragó saliva en un intento de darle más seguridad. Luego de una breve pausa, prosiguió con lo que tenía que confesar — No aguanto más esconder este secreto. Tengo que decírtelo, tengo que gritártelo de una vez por todas — emocionada, dio un profundo suspiro relleno de amor.

— ¿Qué cosa? — preguntó extrañado. Si tan sólo hubiera tenido un poco más de perspicacia, habría sabido de antemano que era lo que ella tanto ansiaba decirle. Pero Gohan era demasiado despistado e ingenuo como para leer los sentimientos de su gran amiga. O quizás lo sabía, pero nunca imaginó que ella se atrevería a dar el paso justo antes de largarse a la guerra.

— Yo...

¿Cómo podría explicarle en palabras cuanto lo amaba? ¿Cómo poder expresar a través de palabras un sentimiento tan inexplicable e infinito como el amor? Dijera lo que dijera, nunca sería suficiente para hacerle entender cuanto sentía por él. Todas las emociones y sentimientos que él le provocaba.

Todo lo que lo amaba.

Pero ahora sería el momento de ponerse a prueba. Este era el momento de alcanzar el amor con uñas, dientes y todo lo que pudiera aferrarse. Esta era la hora de sacar las garras del amor que su corazón emocionado deseaba gritar a los cuatro vientos.

— Gohan... yo siento algo más que cariño de amigos por ti... Yo te amo. Te amo con toda mi alma. No puedo seguir ocultándolo.

La más pasmosa perplejidad se apoderó de él. Sus pupilas se dilataron, se ensancharon como las de un gato en la noche. Tercianas y escalofríos se alternaron en las vértebras de su espalda. Había caído en el limbo creado por el asombro.

Ella le había confesado la verdad que él había ocultado para protegerla. Ella se había atrevido a dar el siguiente paso. Debía amarlo inmensamente como para dejar la timidez a un lado y declararle sus verdaderos sentimientos. No era un secreto que para una mujer era más difícil tomar la iniciativa. Y ella lo había hecho por él.

Todavía no terminaba de procesar lo dicho, cuando sintió como la chica tomaba su nuca con las manos, obligándolo a agacharse. Gracias a la sorpresa que todavía controlaba su alma, simplemente se dejó llevar como una marioneta.

Los zafiros y las perlas negras contactaron sus almas, atrayéndose como la luna lo hace con los lobos o un imán lo hace con el metal. Era una energía indescriptible, una que los traspasaba, que sobrepasaba las fronteras impuestas por sus cuerpos y volaban más allá. Una energía que los aislaba del mundo y los encerraba en una burbuja en la que sólo ellos existían. Nada más ni nadie más. Sólo ellos. Sólo su amor.

Sus respiraciones agitadas se entremezclaron en aquella sincronía excepcional que solamente el amor es capaz de crear. La emoción era tanta que ambos tuvieron que abrir sus bocas para inhalar a bocanadas el aire que se les escapaba. Están a escasos centímetros, a punto de cumplir lo que ambos habían soñado tantas noches y tantos días.

Es ella quien toma sus mejillas y las acaricia entre sus dedos afectuosamente. Los zafiros de niña queriendo ser mujer, tiemblan. Tiemblan tal como lo hace su intrépida alma.

Las miradas provocan una marea de fuego ardiente. Una atracción que sencillamente era imposible de contrarrestar. Gohan y Videl quieren crear el arte más maravilloso de todos: el de amar. Una sublime ópera de sentidos alborotados estaba a punto de suceder. Se huelen, se rozan, se tocan. Aspiran nebulosas de feromonas hasta el último rincón de sus pulmones. Sus cálidos alientos se mezclan, alcanzando el paroxismo más celestial. El duro frío matinal no logra doblegar el intenso calor que desprenden sus cuerpos.

Una lo ama. El otro también a ella. El complemento era perfecto, magia hecha realidad. El amor recíproco brillaba en todo su esplendor. En toda su magia. En toda su hechizante realidad.

Se miran perdiéndose en el universo de sus ojos. Aquellos luceros que tanto expresaban, daban muestra inefable de la intensidad de sus emociones. Sus corazones, sus almas, sus cuerpos, vibraban sin control. Sus cálidos alientos siguieron acariciándose al compás dictado por sus agitadas respiraciones.

Se quedan quietos, inmóviles en la mitad del túnel que unía tiempo y espacio. Queriendo disfrutar este momento por toda la eternidad. Era increíble que el beso todavía no se produjera, que estuvieran petrificados por tanto tiempo destellando emociones a través de sus ansiosas pieles. Nada ni nadie podría evitar lo que sucedería. La magia del amor no podía ni debía ser interrumpida.

Gohan queda completamente hipnotizado por la pureza de sus labios, ese carmesí natural que no necesitaba pintura ni maquillaje para poder destacar. Las mejillas de Videl destellan sonrojo... ¡Bruñen pasión! Era ella quien ansiaba demostrarle todo su sentir, toda la inmensidad de su cariño, todo el amor que brotaba desde su corazón, tan grande que hasta el universo parecía pequeño en comparación. Algo tenía ella, esa pequeña chica de ojos azules, que lograba enardecer sus sentires más allá de cualquier límite. Algo inexplicable que lo hacía sentir que fluía por una corriente cósmica multicolor.

Se miraron, con pupilas temblorosas. Se miraron, pensando en cuanto se ansiaban el uno al otro y cuanto tiempo habían tenido que esperar para ello. Se miraron, pensando en unirse para siempre. Sus corazones latiendo al mismo compás, sus rostros sonrojados, sus respiraciones agitadas. Todo estaba mágicamente dispuesto para vivir el momento más especial de todos.

No podían contener la enorme fuerza que los conminaba a fusionarse por la eternidad. Sus frentes hicieron contacto, acariciando con sus ardientes alientos los labios del otro. Sus bocas temblorosas, anhelantes y deseosas, muy pronto se unirían para producir un océano de éxtasis inigualable.

Y finalmente así fue. Conectan sus almas a través de sus temblorosas bocas; se tocan ansiosas, húmedas, ávidas de calor. El beso, torpe y pueril en un principio, pronto comienza a cambiar su matiz. Cada vez aumentan la intensidad, anhelando más. Deseando más. El instinto salvaje de ambos comienza a aflorar con la fuerza de un géiser. Sus lenguas se enfrascan en una batalla de dominio, pues el beso se consuma con delirio, con poder, con bestialidad desenfrenada. Ambos habían transformado sus carácteres bajo el alero de la pasión colosal.

Ya no eran Gohan y Videl. No. Eran unos salvajes lujuriosos. Genuinos bárbaros del amor.

Se sienten, se saborean; sus lenguas juegan la una con la otra, revoloteando como abejas en busca de miel. Sus ojos cerrados permiten la expansión del resto de los sentidos y comienzan el viaje hacia un misticismo difícil de comprender para el raciocinio. Sus conciencias individuales se pierden, se funden formando un todo único. Una fusión de conciencias. Una fusión de amor.

Videl pone una mano en su pecho y le sorprende sobremanera ver como el corazón de su amado late tan agitado. Gohan pasa sus manos por debajo de la blusa y la toma de su cintura, en forma suave pero firme a la vez. Acaricia su contorno femenino con locura. Su tersa piel lo embelesa como si fuera un hechizo. Su nívea belleza lo emboba como la luna llena en el cielo nocturno. Recorre con sus manos las curvas que la naturaleza había diseñado en su bello cuerpo de mujer. Ella lo recorre también, sintiendo la fortaleza del suyo de hombre. Se miran, se miran como nunca antes lo han hecho porque saben que esta puede ser la última vez que se tocarán. Porque saben que muy pronto llegará una dolorosa despedida.

Se tocan desesperados, realmente lo estaban. Una ansia de placer mutuo imposible de controlar. Los besos se tornaron aún más animalescos, bestiales. Ambos succionaron sus labios, mordiéndose, queriendo comerse el uno al otro. Devorarse como dementes. Prodigarse entrega y locura total. ¡Perder los estribos para siempre!

La locura del amor no podía aspirar a menos. ¡Tenía que ser así o no era amor!

— Te amo tanto, Videl — jadeó con desesperación, sin poder controlar los constantes resoplidos de excitación.

La magia se hizo realidad. Por un instante que se eternizó, todo fue maravillosa felicidad. Sin embargo, al maldito y caprichoso destino, tal cosa parecía disgustarle en demasía...

De pronto, a través de la ciudad comenzó a escucharse una estentórea sirena. La mala fortuna se había hecho presente, con toda su malevolencia, para interrumpir el amor. Y la forma en que lo había hecho era la sirena que alertaba sobre un inminente ataque. Estridente y resonante, palpitó por la selva de concreto.

Ellos hubieran continuado la delicia que deseaban crear con sus cuerpos, pero algo, una especie de sexto sentido, le dijo a Gohan que algo no andaba bien. No era la primera vez que sonaba la sirena de alerta sin que nada sucediera, pero una clase de advertencia insistió en recorrer su cuerpo.

Miró a Videl relleno de amor, queriendo protegerla y cuidarla, y por lo mismo le indicó que era mejor ver que era lo que sucedía.

Fueron a la puerta de la casa y alzaron sus miradas hacia donde se escuchaba el ruido de motores de avión. Pusieron sus manos en la frente a modo de viseras, para así eludir la brillantez del sol. Hecho esto, unos puntos luminosos titilaron en el cielo.

Segundos después, para que la población no entrara en pánico, la sirena dejó de sonar. Escasos tres aviones no harían un ataque aéreo. Era una cantidad demasiado baja como para causar un daño real o significativo. Era lógico imaginar que se trataba de un nuevo e inocuo vuelo de reconocimiento.

— Son tres aviones B-29 — dijo Gohan, intentando no preocuparse, pero con la vista clavada firmemente en el cielo.

— Tienes vista de halcón — dijo Videl sorprendida, pues él había reconocido hasta el modelo de los aviones cuando ella apenas lograba divisarlos —. Yo apenas distingo tres puntos minúsculos en el cielo. ¿Crees que nos vayan a atacar?

— No creo que quieran atacar un blanco civil, Videl. Tal cosa no tiene ningún sentido. Nuestra ciudad apenas tiene un destacamento de pocos militares. No tendría ningún sentido.

— Entonces nos vinieron a espíar a nosotros, ¡y justo cuando estábamos en lo mejor!— bromeó Videl, muy risueña.

Él se rió mucho. No podía creer que incluso en una situación así lo hiciera reír tanto. — Bueno —dijo una vez controlada la risa — ahora hablando en serio, supongo que se dirige a otra ciudad que si sea un blanco militar. Hacen vuelos de reconocimiento para calibrar nuestra defensas.

Esa era la suposición razonable. Eso era lo que dictaba la lógica. Y cuán bueno hubiera sido que Gohan estuviese en lo correcto. Sí, ojalá esa suposición hubiera sido acertada. Ojalá la historia humana no hubiera tenido que mancharse con algo tan macabro y deleznable como lo que estaba a punto de suceder...

Pero las macabras redes del destino ya estaban echadas sobre miles de personas inocentes.

Sin imaginar lo que estaba a punto de suceder, los jóvenes regresan por la jaula que contenía a los pequeños Diamantes, y emprenden rumbo hacia el bosque para dejarlos en libertad.

Entretanto, el avión lanza la bomba en la mañana, a plena luz del día, para causar el mayor número de víctimas posible. La hora elegida no fue obra del azar, sino de la más deleznable maldad humana. Los altos mandos sabían perfectamente que esa hora era la de mayor tráfico de gente, que las calles estarían repletas de personas desplazándose a través de la ciudad.

La bomba, sádicamente llamada "Little Boy", inicia el trayecto que significaría un cambio radical en la historia humana. Por primera vez el hombre disponía de un poder que sobrepasaba cualquier escala que antes pudiera haberse imaginado. Por primera vez en la historia tendríamos una prueba efectiva de cuan autodestructivo, cruel e inmisericorde es la naturaleza del ser humano...

Después de ser arrojada, la bomba comenzó el proceso de disparar átomos de uranio uno contra otro. Cuarenta y tres segundos después, al alcanzar su masa crítica, la fisión atómica da inicio y comienza la reacción nuclear en cadena.

Esa mañana el infierno se convirtió en una mera anécdota. Esa mañana, a las ocho con quince minutos, Hiroshima y el ochenta por ciento de sus habitantes sería aniquilado instantáneamente...

El centro de la explosión generó un millón de grados centígrados, propagando una onda expansiva de cinco mil grados. La temperatura disminuía a medida que se alejaba de la zona cero, pero la velocidad de expansión fue terrorífica. Demoledora. Los brazos diabólicos de un océano de fuego vaporizaron todo lo que estuviera próximo en un radio de doscientos metros a la redonda. Todo fue totalmente aniquilado... ni siquiera pulverizado, fue vaporizado. La extinción fue total. No quedó rastro de existencia humana, animal o material. De nada que alguna vez haya tenido existencia. Todas las víctimas que estuvieron cerca de la zona de impacto desaparecieron en un milisegundo.

El destello fue tan potente, tan indescriptible e inenarrable, que aquél que tuviera el infortunio de haber visto el instante mismo de la explosión hubiera podido ver sus propios huesos a través de la piel, como si de rayos X se tratara. Eso antes de que la onda expansiva los redujera a menos que cenizas.

Un sonido absolutamente infernal creció como millones de atronadores relámpagos resonando al mismo tiempo. El sólo escuchar ese sonido era capaz de destrozar el alma. La hórrida nube en forma de hongo y calor abrasador se eleva por los cielos a la vez que hacía desaparecer el horizonte.

Por los caprichos amargos del destino, Gohan y Videl estaban alejados de la zona de impacto y eso les otorgaba una posibilidad de sobrevivir.

¿Pero podrían salvar sus vidas?

Cuando el sonido infernal hizo arder los oídos, los jóvenes miraron hacia la fuente de la explosión. El asombro fue tanto que el miedo los congeló. Un segundo. Dos segundos. Un tiempo que dura un abrir y cerrar de ojos y que en la cotidianeidad de la vida no tiene mayor importancia. Pero en una situación tan infernal como esta, dos segundos pueden hacer la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. Dos segundos que habían desperdiciado.

Sus mentes no pudieron procesar lo suficientemente rápido lo que estaban viendo. El tamaño de la explosión, la marea de fuego y el calor subsecuente, era algo que nunca antes habían visto. Algo completamente aterrador y escalofriante. El miedo, el pavor, trepó por cada una de las vértebras de sus columnas. Las trituró, de hecho.

Era un apocalipsis. El día del juicio final. El día en que el ser humano demostró una vez más toda la maldad que lleva por dentro.

Gohan toma a Videl de la mano, haciéndola reaccionar. Había que correr, había que escapar a como diera lugar de ese océano salvaje de fuego.

La onda expansiva fue demoníaca. Bestial. Voraz. Completamente inhumana.

Para sobrevivir debían correr a una velocidad inhumana también. Corren aterrados. Corren como nunca antes en su vida lo hicieron. Gohan sostiene las manos de ella entre las suyas y piensa un segundo en soltar la jaula, pero no lo hace. Ni siquiera había tiempo de hacerlo. A sus espaldas, el calor se hace más intenso. Se incrementa como un vil demonio a punto de derretir sus espaldas. Rápido, feroz, inverosímil. Gohan sabe que no hay tiempo para seguir corriendo. Iban a morir calcinados por la presión térmica inconmensurable.

Lanza a Videl tras el muro de concreto de una casa. Enseguida hace lo mismo con la jaula y él se lanza sobre su amada para intentar protegerla con su cuerpo. La chica hace un amago de protesta, pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de hacerlo. Todo fue demasiado rápido.

La marea de fuego y escombros colisiona contra la sólida pared de concreto.

El calor es insoportable. Irrespirable y diabólico. Si hubieran inhalado una sola bocanada de aire, habrían quemado sus pulmones hasta la última célula.

Por un momento la esperanza de que el muro resistiera el impacto palpitó con toda fuerza. Sin embargo, la potencia de la explosión fue demasiado intensa. El muro es arrasado y los jóvenes que estaban por debajo salen volando como llevados por un huracán infernal. Inevitablemente, se separan.

No hubo gritos. No hubo nombres proclamados al viento con desesperación. Ni siquiera se pudo expresar el dolor.

Todo fue arrasado, todo salió volando lejos. Todo fue cubierto por el terrible fuego del infierno nuclear.

* * *

¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado? No lo supo. Lo único que supo era el dolor que azotaba su cuerpo y la cabeza. Lleva sus manos para intentar calmar el ardor que palpitaba en su cráneo y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la mitad de su pelo, en la parte derecha, había sido incinerado hasta las raíces. El dolor es punzante, sacrílego, pero no puede perderse en él. Lo más importante era encontrarlo a él. Gracias a él seguía con vida.

Gohan también tenía que seguir con vida. ¡Tenía que estarlo!

Abre los ojos y la oscuridad se hizo presente en forma asfixiante, completamente opresiva. Ya no era una mañana radiante de sol. No. La oscuridad era mucho más intensa que una noche sin luna. La negrura era abrumadora, sangrante, completamente enloquecedora.

¿Tanto tiempo había estado inconsciente?

Parpadea varias veces más para intentar despejar la bruma que cubría sus ojos, pero no lo consiguió. Sus ojos no tenían ninguna falla, lo que estaba viendo era la tangible realidad.

Trató de tragar saliva, pero ni siquiera eso logró. Tenía completamente reseca la garganta, como si hubiera vagado por un desolado desierto durante incontables días.

Era como si el agua de su cuerpo se hubiese evaporado. Tenía una sed espantosa, animal.

Busca a Gohan en forma desesperada, moviendo su rango de visión de izquierda a derecha y viceversa. Lo que vio en el proceso fue realmente escabroso. Casas y departamentos en el suelo. Escombros por doquier, edificios derrumbados hasta los cimientos. La visión provocada era mucho peor que la de cualquier terremoto, tsunami o desastre natural.

Era una visión dantesca. Irreal. Algo que ni siquiera el demonio, en toda su malevolencia, podría haber imaginado. Si el infierno existía, se quedaba pequeño ante esto.

Llamaradas se podían ver por todos lados. Incendios llenaban de tóxico humo aún todo lo circundante.

De pronto, el olor a carne quemada contaminó sus nervios olfativos. Sólo entonces nota que, entre las derruidas calles, miles de cadáveres carbonizados son cobijados por lo que queda de asfalto. Gente que tan sólo segundos antes estuvo llena de vida, ahora eran sólo un despojo negruzco de carne irreconocible y maloliente. Las calles estaban atestadas de víctimas humeantes.

Videl sintió claramente como el dolor de su corazón quiso trepar hasta sus zafiros. Pero no tenía tiempo de lamentarse ni tratar de entender que diablos había sucedido. Era Gohan quien más le importaba. Era Gohan a quién debía socorrer a cualquier costo.

Sin prestar atención a su propio dolor trata de levantarse. En su primer intento no obtuvo lo deseado, pero en el segundo si. Al ponerse de pie sufrió un mareo que la obligó a refugiarse en el suelo. Un intensó dolor sacudió su frente. Llevó una mano a ella y con sus dedos palpó una herida abierta con la sangre intentando coagularse. No era extensa, pero si profunda.

Menospreciando el intenso ardor, bloquea con la zurda su herida. Y fulgurando determinación, logra levantarse definitivamente.

«¡Gohan!» trató de gritar y, aunque su mente escuchó el grito, éste nunca salió de su garganta. Por alguna razón había quedado afónica. Quizás la fuerza del calor espantoso de la onda expansiva había afectado sus cuerdas vocales.

Pero eso, en ningún caso la haría sucumbir; comienza a caminar a la vez que echa un vistazo por todo rededor. Intensifica su mirar hacia todas partes, mas no logra ver a quien amaba por ningún lado...

Hiroshima ya no parecía pertenecer al mundo de los vivos, sino al de los muertos.

¿Acaso sería Gohan uno de esos cuerpos negros, deformes y completamente irreconocibles?

¡No! ¡Gohan tenía que estar vivo! ¡Tenía que estarlo porque eso era lo que su corazón le gritaba a viva voz!

Desesperada, su vista abarca cadáveres y más cadáveres. Hacia donde mirara, todo era igual. Una legión de fallecidos...

De pronto, desde múltiples lugares, gritos lejanos se escucharon. Gritos que parecían provenir desde otra dimensión o tiempo. Gritos que pedían ayuda en forma desesperada y agónica. Quejidos horripilantes que Videl nunca podría borrar de su mente hasta el fin de sus días. Lamentos que constantemente volverían por ella en forma de siniestras pesadillas.

Bajo el remanente calor abrasador, siluetas comenzaron a emerger como espectros fantasmales saliendo desde sus tumbas.

Gente sin ojos, o que colgaban desde sus órbitas, suplicaba por ayuda. Era macabro. Completamente aterrador. Los músculos oculares no tenían la densidad necesaria para soportar las terribles ondas caloríficas recién esgrimidas. La piel tampoco fue la excepción. Sólo los que tuvieron la suerte de ponerse a salvo tras una pared de concreto lo suficientemente espesa, pudieron salvar sus ojos.

Entre los escasos sobrevivientes que comenzaban a aparecer, la epidermis se derretía como si se tratara de una vela formando un coágulo de cera. El incendio celular provocaba gritos de espantosa e irreproducible agonía...

Más gritos de dolor se escuchan. Más histeria. Más pánico desgarrador.

A pesar de la distancia, Videl escucha en sus oídos como los sobrevivientes suplicaban que alguien los matara, incapaces de soportar las terribles quemaduras.

 _«Gohan»_ suplica el nombre de quien ama. ¡Ruega a los cielos que esté bien!

Corre a través del piso todavía caliente. Corre aunque pareciera que en un minuto moriría de sed. Corre entre los escombros, fierros retorcidos y vidrios rotos. Mira de izquierda a derecha ansiando encontrarlo; llamándolo con su alma.

Hiroshima era ahora sólo una enorme superficie de tierra carbonizada. Sólo una densa nube de humo y escombros era lo que quedaba de ella. Prácticamente todas las cosas vivas, humanos y animales, fueron quemadas hasta la muerte.

 _«Gohan»_ repite Videl una y otra vez de forma incesante en las redes de su mente. No quiere pensar en lo peor, no quiere asumir su muerte. Una persona tan buena como él no podía morir así. No era justo. ¡No era justo!

Entre la desesperación que la poseía, algo llamó su atención: los fierros negruzcos de la jaula que llevaba a los pajarillos. En su interior no quedaba ni siquiera un rastro de ellos. Había un vacío desolador.

Después de los días que habían invertido cuidándolos, dándoles cariño y amor, los Diamantes Tricolor habían sido reducidos a menos que polvo y cenizas. Todo el esfuerzo puesto en ellos fue destruido totalmente.

Baja su cabeza un momento, entregada a la brutalidad de la tristeza. Su alma ardió en dolor. Pero no se permite ahondar más en esa sensación. Necesita seguir buscando a su amado. ¡No hay tiempo que perder!

Corre más, corre aunque siente que las piernas se le desarmarían. De hecho, la fuerza del amor era lo único que la estaba sosteniendo. Lo único que la conminaba a seguir luchando para torcer el maldito destino.

De súbito, algo la obliga a detenerse de golpe. En un primer momento sólo vio algo por el rabillo del ojo, pero sólo eso fue suficiente para que su corazón golpeara violentamente su pecho. Los latidos se incrementaron al punto de querer estallar. Tercianas y escalofríos se intercalaron entre sus nervios. Por la impresión, su alma abandonó el cuerpo.

Trata de tragar saliva, pero nuevamente no puede hacerlo. La sequedad de su garganta era total. Al igual que la que padecían sus azulados ojos.

Suspira aterrorizada. Suspira mientras se acerca al motivo de su febril preocupación. A diferencia de los momentos anteriores esta vez no se atreve a correr. En esta ocasión camina lentamente, como si no quisiera llegar al lugar que está viendo.

Cierra los puños y clava sus uñas en las palmas, afligida en el mar de terror que deseaba ahogarla. Sus dientes castañeteaban como piedras en un molino.

Bajo escombros de concreto y madera, reconoce lo que no quería reconocer. Un prolongado y áspero grito salió inevitablemente. El impacto fue tan potente y visceral que esta vez si pudo gritar a toda potencia. Sus cuerdas vocales se vaciaron a través de su garganta.

Abandona su lento caminar y corre hacia el amor de su vida. Proclama su nombre entre la agonía. Y al llegar a su lado, otro espantoso grito dio.

Gohan estaba lleno de quemaduras que habían convertido su carne en algo de apariencia similar al carbón. La ropa que llevaba se había unido a la piel en una espantosa fusión. Y la mitad inferior de su cuerpo yacía aplastada bajo los cascotes.

— No, Dios mío... no...

Sus pensamientos se achicaron, balanceándose sobre la cuna del miedo. Se sintió completamente impotente e inútil. Su alma osciló como la llama de una vela a punto de apagarse. Cae de rodillas, perdida en el tiempo y en el espacio. La profunda y vasta dimensión del terror se apoderó de ella vertiginosamente.

Rompe a llorar. A pesar de creer que no podría hacerlo, si lo hizo. El dolor era demasiado grande. Demasiado intenso. Demasiado profundo.

— Videl...

Por un momento creyó escuchar su nombre. ¿Estaría soñando acaso? Abre sus ojos y no puede creer que él siga con vida. Era sencillamente imposible estar vivo con tantas heridas fulminantes desperdigadas por su cuerpo.

— ¡Gohan! —chisporroteó su voz, totalmente desesperada— ¡Mi amor resiste! ¡Te voy a sacar de aquí! ¡Te voy a salvar como tú me salvaste a mí!

El alma de Videl tiembla ante la expectativa de lograr lo imposible. Acelera sus movimientos e intenta mover las ruinas que cubrían la mitad inferior de su amado. Toma los pedazos de concreto entre sus manos y ejerce presión con todas sus fuerzas para lograr su objetivo.

— ¡Resiste mi amor, por favor!

— Videl... ¿estás bien verdad? — su voz salió tan diluida y débil como las gotas de un rocío estival.

Su cuerpo y su rostro estaban desfigurados, en llagas lacerantes y heridas abiertas, y aún así él estaba preocupado por ella. Aún a punto de abrir las insondables puertas de la muerte él estaba preocupado por ella y no por sí mismo. No podía creerlo. No podía creer cuanto la amaba. No podía creer cuanta nobleza poseía su enorme corazón.

— Mi amor, por favor, resiste — gimió dolor en distintos y profundos matices —. No me puedes dejar sola, ¡te lo suplico! — abrió la esclusa del llanto más lacerante y doloroso. Las lágrimas quemaban la piel de sus mejillas, pero quemaban aún más su alma.

Gohan gira un poco su cabeza para mirarla. Sabía que iba a morir muy pronto y quería verla por última vez. Sin embargo, sus ojos no dilucidaron nada. Ni siquiera su sombra...

Suspira con tristeza. O creyó dar algo parecido a un suspiro. De pronto, soltó una pregunta totalmente ingenua. Pero así era él. Así de noble era.

— Los pichones... ¿están bien?

Videl tiritó; todas sus células lo hicieron. Sus mandíbulas crepitaron y los dientes casi se trizan por la fuerza. El mar de lágrimas aumentó su caudal.

Duda de si tomarle la mano; no quería causarle más dolor a sus quemaduras. Pero finalmente lo hace.

— Sí, Gohan. Ellos están bien y tú también lo estarás — el fragor del vendaval de sufrimiento, desmenuzó su voz inexorablemente.

Él, con lo que quedaba de sus labios, trató de formar algo que ni siquiera merecía llamarse sonrisa. Pero a pesar de ello, resplandeció dulce comprensión.

— Nunca fuiste buena mintiendo...

Más lágrimas brotaron. Incontables lágrimas de ambos.

De pronto, un quejido sordo, agónico, emitió el muchacho. Apretó con retazos de vigor la mano de su amada, y con sus últimas fuerzas expresa lo último que podría decir en la vida: — Te amo... Vi...

Luego, sólo silencio. Nada más que desgarrador silencio. El manto de la muerte se había llevado otra víctima más. Quizás, a la más noble y pura de todas.

Videl fue abrazada por la perplejidad. Mueve la cabeza en forma de negación. La mueve cinco veces, diez, veinte. Totalmente desesperada lo abraza y lo cobija en su regazo. Él no podía morir. No podía haber tanta injusticia en el mundo.

— Gohan... despierta por favor... —lo remueve entre sus brazos, suplicando infantilmente que le haga caso — Gohan... ¡por favor!

Y cuando el dolor se hizo completamente insoportable, Videl desató todo lo que sentía en un alarido visceral y atroz; uno que sostenía, que prolongaba, hasta deshacer sus cuerdas vocales.

Decenas de gritos siguieron. Cientos. Miles. Pero ningún grito le devolvería la vida. Tampoco lo haría ninguna súplica.

Y así, de esta hórrida manera, un joven que sólo quería ser feliz fue muerto por una guerra que nunca apoyó. Y Videl moriría años más tarde, entre insoportables dolores, por el cáncer que las secuelas radiactivas de la bomba dejaron en su cuerpo.

Más de 100,000 personas murieron al instante. Y 70,000 más murieron después por las secuelas radiactivas. Tres días más tarde, otra bomba atómica fue arrojada sobre Nagasaki causando 45,000 muertes instantáneas más y otras tantas posteriormente. Los objetivos no fueron militares, sino gente civil, inocente y libre de culpas. Miles de personas inocentes fueron asesinadas sin compasión.

Definitivamente el infierno no es un lugar mítico. No. El infierno está en la Tierra y los demonios son los mismos hombres. Porque el verdadero problema del ser humano no es la bomba atómica, sino las terribles sombras que gobiernan su corazón.

* * *

 _Fin de la transmisión_


End file.
